Dark Silky Party
by Sisi427
Summary: After a taxing few months of the taboo relationship between Takasugi, the guidance counselor, and a student, Takasugi has finally gotten her to move in with him. Two days before her birthday, at that. Naturally, he invited her friends and family for a small get together to mark her legality. Two shot birthday party at Takasugi's apartment! Continuation of Dark Silk. Taka/OC 3Z/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is a LONG overdue story about Kinu's (OC) birthday party two days after the last chapter of Dark Silk. New readers that haven't gone through dark silk, please don't be put off at the OC part, and feel free to check out the original. It starts slowly and a bit corny, but develops well after a few chapters. This story was all Noniebee's (4352183) idea(s), like the Kamui continuation of Army rose. SO, without further adieu, please enjoy!**

* * *

Birthday parties were never really Takasugi's thing. Most of his were spent with one, maybe two people, and not much of a party as much as they were an excuse to drink and wreak havoc on unsuspecting restaurants or bars. A night to drink and receive a few small gifts, but without the standard singing, cake and candles, and whatever else could be wrapped in the bow of social norms.

Despite not doing much for himself in that department, a coming of age and mark of legality was more than enough to convince him that Kinu's birthday should be different. Special. Nothing extravagant, but a small get together, whether she liked it or not. Rather, claimed that she didn't need one, yet exhibited signs of entertaining the notion in her head. Why she couldn't just admit that she wanted him to arrange one was beyond him, but he took the hint well before mentioning it.

If the fact that she'd forgotten her own birthday didn't let on that it wasn't a large occasion to her, he didn't know what did. Two days before it, at that. After finding her present, a small adjustable ring in the shape of a cat, she'd had the audacity to accuse him of having another woman's jewelry in his home. Even when he'd dropped the major clue of asking whose birthday was literally two days away, she'd recoiled and puffed out that she didn't keep up with him and _all of his women_. Brat.

Long story short, his gift had been discovered and thrust into his face after she'd so generously uncuffed him and narrowly managed to avoid being strangled. Or drowned. Whichever worked.

They'd barely returned from a run to the store, in which he'd treated her to her choice of necessities to mark her transition from living with her parents to moving in with him, and Kinu tried to sneak under his radar and to the kitchen counter. Presumably to cry over how expensive his food was, and claim that she'd never be able to eat crackers that cost as much as she spent on those terrible shoes he'd made sure to "lose" when helping carry her things into his apartment. They were cheap and ugly. She'd be better off without them.

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

At the smoldering voice behind her, Kinu paused and stared down at the knife and spring onions in her hands. The cutting board in front of her. Caught red-handed. She slowly turned to peer at the raven haired man to her left; leaning against the edge of the wall. Frowned, but didn't say a word. Instead, the girl held up her offending items, and Takasugi clicked his teeth.

"You're not cooking today. Go fill out that application." They both knew that he was referring to the college that Kinu had been eying. Robotics; a basic mechanic class that would take her watch repairs to another level. But Kinu had been hesitant since he'd found the pamphlet yesterday, even when he'd encouraged the idea.

"But the bills-"

"I'm fully capable of affording this place alone. I did before, and I will _after_ you get _into that class_. Go fill the paperwork out." The man waited, only a moment, to see if she would relinquish her endeavor, yet when she didn't move, he brushed her aside and replaced the items himself. Didn't allow her to form a defense or reason with him. The small stretch of kitchen was abandoned as Kinu was ushered towards the hall. Takasugi had a few things to do before guests arrived, and he knew that she was growing suspicious.

The girl squinted back at him as he guided her down the hallway, like the fine guidance counselor that he was, and when they reached the bedroom, she turned back to him and scrunched her face.

"You're being weird."

"Coming from _you_ , that could almost be an insult." Takasugi smirked down at the girl as he spoke. " _Almost_." At the last bit, the girl's mouth curved into a suppressed grin. She tried to fight it with an glare that didn't convince Takasugi in the slightest, and a roll of her eyes. Kinu reached to his kimono. Gingerly tugged at the edge as she stepped back; a clear indication for him to follow. He allowed himself to be lead another step into the room as Kinu averted her gaze.

"Let's sleep."

It was a tempting offer. It would have been the end of the day if he hadn't already made plans.

Unable to help himself, the man snickered under his breath and took hold of the hand on his chest.

"Not today, Kitten." He pried the girl's fingertips from his kimono as she tilted her head and sighed. Clearly thought that pouting would get her way. Instead, Takasugi instructed her to stay put. Alluded to the possibility of punishment if she didn't abide by his rules, and tried to close the door. Tried.

He thought he'd had the girl under control, but she pulled the door back open and snagged his pipe from his hand. Knew exactly what she was doing when she closed the door again and started across the bedroom. As though Takasugi would let that go. When he entered the room behind her, Kinu peered back at him and showed no sign of remorse. In fact, she was grinning. Knew that he'd fall for her trap.

Takasugi started towards the girl and she backed away. Like there was another exit, or chance to avoid what was to be expected for taunting him. With an arched brow, and all the dignity in the world, he advanced, and Kinu turned to the bed. Thought she could round the side and crawl over before he caught her, but she was mistaken. The moment she tried, she was snagged from behind.

"No!" A squeal escaped her as Takasugi turned the girl around and his pipe was snatched away. Though the motion was abrupt, the man was unable to help the lopsided grin that had taken him, and in turn, Kinu loudly laughed. Knew that she was in the wrong. The opportunity she'd created was taken to latch onto the man and pull him down with her in a haphazard attempt at canceling everything that Takasugi had spent time arranging.

They collapsed onto the bed and his pipe was hardly the focus after landing. It was pushed away to be long forgotten in favor of a more personal persuasion technique. More specifically, his tongue against her throat, and her clothes being dragged in all the right directions to quell her disobedience.

She'd been so close to escaping, but laughing and being put in her place was far more fun than victory.

* * *

Time was lost, but spent wisely; in a way that deprived them of breath, but left them far too satisfied to care. As Takasugi resituated his kimono, Kinu made no attempt at finding or replacing her clothes. Finally took notice of the plain white box on the other side of the bed and leaned up to pull at its edge.

"What is this?"

Finally retrieving his pipe, the one eyed man sparked his tobacco and took to his feet. He rounded the bed and pulled the top off of the box as Kinu looked on in silent fascination. Under a layer of modest white gift paper, gray fabric came into view. A sea-foam green box of pocky was pulled from the container and tossed to Kinu, and she caught it with a clap of her hands. Takasugi didn't lift the material from the box. Just released a stream of smoke as he met the girl's eyes.

"Something _colorful_. Put it on." With that, he turned on his heel and let himself out of the room, but not before sharply eyeing the girl from the crack of the door. "And stay here."

Frowning at the closed door, Kinu remained still. Waited to see if he was serious about not letting them sleep all day; apparently he was. She sighed to herself, and nervousness tugged at the edges of her mind as she peered down at the pocky. It didn't sound like he was doing anything horrible, or backhandedly cordial. Usually, it was safe to assume that Takasugi was up to no good, but if that had been the case, he'd have shown some sign of assholery or at the very least, a devious warning for her to not be upset with him when it came to light.

The tab was ripped from the mint pocky, and the girl pushed one of the biscuit sticks into her mouth as she glanced over the box again. Takasugi was definitely up to something, though. Taking hold of the gray material, Kinu pulled it into her lap. A dress. It was a dress that she hadn't seen before. It wrapped around her like a robe and tied in the middle; reached her ankles with stretchy breathable material that Kinu tugged at and playfully swept up. Colorful. Right.

Her wrapped arm stuck out like a sore thumb, but the dress was pretty; smooth, yet lightly abrasive against her skin. She had no objections.

Turning, the girl watched as the dress puffed at the ends and easily withstood her curious toying at the edges. His one eye was a good one, she'd give him that. The bed was straightened and she took time to smooth her hair out after realizing that it hadn't been able to maintain under Takasugi's grasp, not like he ever went easy on her or cared to preserve her hair when they fooled around, but without a comb and the mirror, her efforts were hardly enough.

She was supposed to fill out the application, but she still wasn't sure. The idea of living off Takasugi and not contributing to the household money didn't sit right with her. Even with her parents, she hadn't been able to live like that, and she was still going to help them out despite moving.

Just as the girl eyed the application on Takasugi's desk and nibbled on another pocky stick, a scratch at the door stole her attention. She paused; releasing the edge of her dress. The material fell over her legs and licked at her ankles as she walked to the door and pulled it open; completely forgetting college. At the first opportunity it had, a white kitten attempted to dash past her. It's legs scampered and paws slid among the hardwood as all of its might failed it, and the lack of traction caused him to flop onto his side, where he fell still. Just laid there, staring up at Kinu with her black ribbon still fixed around his neck. Didn't even greet her with a meow.

"Kirin..." Blankly staring at him, Kinu stooped down. She picked him up. Propped him over her shoulder as she tiptoed towards the living room. Beyond the end of the hallway, she could hear Takasugi. Doing something in the kitchen. He was speaking softly, possibly on the phone, and Kinu weighed the chances of sneaking up on him against whatever punishment he would come up with for her if she did.

Probably something crazy and impossible to guess. Like kneeling on uncooked rice until he was satisfied. Maybe he'd set a timer and make her stare at the seconds as they ticked by, or make her sit there until he finished cooking or whatever he was doing. Occasionally slip her a piece of food, while he smirked down at her.

But she'd guessed that. Something harder to guess than that.

In the car, just before they'd started back towards the apartment, he'd given her a notebook and told her to write in it every day. List any issues, or things that she particularly liked so they could review them together at the end of each week or month; the exact times hadn't been decided yet. That was her responsibility, from how he'd presented it to her, to ensure that the relationship was smooth and that they were communicating efficiently instead of jumping to conclusions. He wanted a book about how terrible and amazing he was, and had given her a chance to bring up anything she wouldn't tolerate from him as well. His rules for her were already clear enough, but she would write them in the front of the book. Just to remind herself when needed.

No cutting was a big one, but he'd mysteriously forgotten to forbid her from smoking a joint every now and again.

A short trip to the bathroom was enough to right the tangles in her hair. He'd nearly mixed the black and blonde together with the way he'd raked her dark bangs back. And she still needed to touch up her roots.

* * *

"Not strawberry. She hates strawberries." Murmuring into the phone, Takasugi leaned back against the short counter of the kitchen. Kirin had scampered off the moment he stopped giving the kitten beef. On the other side of the line, Kawakami chuckled.

"Is that why you traded her all of your kiwi?"

"I didn't _want_ the kiwi." Snapping back at the deaf man, Takasugi crossed his arms. " _Just get the cake._ " He sighed under his breath as Kawakami laughed again. Nearly felt the desire to push more of his buttons radiating through the speaker, though the deaf man didn't broach the topic further. Cake was necessary for a birthday, and he hadn't been able to grab one with Kinu at his side, hence, Kawakami. Kinu may have thought that her birthday started and ended with breakfast with him and the deaf man, but the entire time that she had been people watching, they had been strategizing. Kawakami distracted her while Takasugi grabbed a few things like her dress, and he slipped the deaf man a list of phone numbers, people, and odds and ends to gather.

Out of the corner of his eye, Takasugi caught sight of an odd white blob at the edge of the corner. He turned towards it, still holding his pipe to his lips, and found himself staring into the face of a white kitten that was unnaturally high off of the ground. Frowning, the man leaned off of the counter and the kitten was further pushed into view; circled by a pair of hands. Ever so slowly, a single cerulean eye appeared over the cat.

" _What_ are you doing?"

Kinu squinted at his question. Didn't loose the cover of the hallway, possibly knowing full well that Takasugi had a mind to kill her. At the very least make good on his spanking threat from so many nights ago.

"You're being _suspicious_." The words were barely audible, and would have escaped Takasugi if he hadn't grown accustomed to the girl's constant murmur.

"And you're being _troublesome_." Snapping his phone shut, the man moved to the edge of the hallway. Kinu shrunk behind the corner, as if he'd forget she had disobeyed his command, and he snickered under his breath as the girl came into sight; warily frowning up at him. Weirdo. He'd already arranged everything. Sneak as she may, he was a step ahead of her this time, and all the snooping in the world wouldn't uncover any clues.

Silence took the hallway as he eyed the girl and she raised the cat. As though that was an actual defense. Sadly, he didn't have the pleasure of breaking through her challenge. A knock at the front door interrupted them, and Kinu's eyes snapped to the source of the noise as Takasugi relieved her of their kitten. Tucked it into the pocket of his Kimono; just behind his arm.

"Get that, will you?" He started past the girl as she nodded. Still on the defensive, yet focused on the door as if it was part of his inevitable revenge. Ever so slowly, Kinu moved to the front door. Behind her, somewhere in the apartment, Takasugi could be heard fiddling with something. Kinu did as he asked. Pulled the door open, and was greeted with a loud pop.

"Surprise!" Jumping back, the girl nearly tripped over the genkan as rainbow confetti gently landed on her head and shoulders. Beyond the doorway, a small collection of people were grinning at her. Still pulling the strings of confetti cannons and aiming for her face. The next stream smacked into her eye, and she swiped her hand at the silver haired teacher, grimacing away.

"Onii-Chan-" Ginpachi stepped into the apartment and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Crushed her as he squeezed the girl into a hug.

"What kinda greeting is that?"

"You nearly took my eye out!" Kinu's case was lost in the man's laughter. As she was pulled back into the apartment, her mother softly chucked and stepped around them.

"Now, now, you two. If you want to rough house, take it outside!"

"Ginpachi, ya might not wanna choke 'er out bafore tha gifts." The familiar voice was Kinu's salvation, and she was released as Tsukuyo slipped her shoes off and stepped into the apartment. Drawing in a deep breath, Kinu glared up at Ginpachi as he grinned back at the literature teacher.

"Aw, Tsuki, I was just saying happy birthday. We're always like this!"

The most certainly were not, and Ginpachi was still harboring negative emotions after Kinu moved out, apparently. It had only been a day. Kinu couldn't expect much more. The blonde teacher apologetically glanced at Kinu and smiled. Quietly asked her to excuse her idiot of a brother, but it was only natural that Kinu did. He just needed time. And a good ear wringing that her mother would hopefully provide. Beside her, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and she turned to her mother. Ai softly smiled and murmured as Kinu hugged her back.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie."

"Hm. Thank you..." Unable to help but grin back, Kinu squeezed the woman close. She'd be lying if she claimed not to be worried about her mother after leaving the household. But her father wasn't with them. No Riku to fuck up her birthday and be as dramatically rude as possible. He was probably getting drunk at the house, or passed out. Whatever it took for him not to hop in the passenger seat and declare a voyage to the liquor store when Ai got in the car.

As everybody settled into the apartment, Kinu turned back to the door at the last two people.

Sarutobi was worriedly smiling at her, gift in hand, and at her side, Matako stood with her arms crossed. Eyed Kinu. Neither of them moved, and Kinu drew in a breath that must have let on how anxious she felt just seeing her... friend? Old best friend... like... person?

"Takasugi-Sensei called this morning." Sarutobi was the first to speak, and Kinu turned to the purple-haired girl. Tried to ignore Matako's eyes as they bored a hole in her head. "I brought Matako-Chan. Maybe you two could..." Glancing between the two, Sarutobi frowned. Talk? Was that what she was going to say? Because Kinu desperately wished that they could, but she didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything that could justify what she had done, and she knew it. Matako knew it. But if there was any chance, even a tiny one, she wanted to salvage their friendship. "I hope it's okay." Sarutobi finished. Skipped over whatever she had been implying as she motioned to Matako.

Nodding, Kinu pushed the door further open and stepped back.

"Of course." She glanced back towards Matako, but the dirty look she found herself on the receiving end of averted her eyes. The two girls entered the apartment. Sarutobi patted Kinu's shoulder, and Matako stared her down the entire time. Made a point of making it known. But as she passed, Kinu picked her head up and met her gaze. This was bound to be interesting. But this was Kinu's home now, and nobody was going to make her feel ashamed of her relationship; taboo as it may have started. Just as the girl started to close the door, a last form slipped into the house in a flash of navy blue and carrying a few moderately sized boxes.

Kawakami offered a nod as he moved towards the kitchen, and Kinu finally let the door go.

Again, it was pushed open, and the girl drew in a breath; unable to help but frown. How many people were there?! She was sure she didn't know anybody else! Had Takasugi invited the entire school?! Was Otose next!? The principal would just love to sink her teeth into this. Especially after discovering Takasugi with Kinu's mother, of all people.

Much to Kinu's relief, Otose did not step through the door. To her dismay, A sandy haired sadist from the disciplinary committee did.

"Ki-Chan." The boy patted her head as he stepped by her, and Kinu scrunched her face at him. Sneered behind his back and stuck her tongue out as Sougo joined the small crowd. She'd never forgive him for that pocky incident at the festival. Never. And he still had her book!

Seeing that was the last of them, Kinu forcibly shut the door. Showed that anybody else wasn't welcome, even if they were invited and running at the door full speed. There were nearly ten people in the room. That was far more than enough, and Kinu could feel the anxiety bubbling in her throat as she turned back to the room. As she started back over the genkan, she nearly walked into Takasugi. The man stared down at her, and a smile teased the corners of his lips as he offered Kirin back to her. As a safety net, if she had to guess.

Taking the kitten, Kinu stepped up to the man's side and his fingers raked through her hair, dragging strings of confetti off of the girl as she grinned up at him.

He knew she wanted a party. If her stupid face wasn't enough to prove it, the way she nudged him with her shoulder was. His hand fell to the small of her back as he guided the girl towards the overly enthusiastic crowd, and Kinu sank into his side with the kitten perched in her arms. Ready to attack if need be, though they hadn't trained him to, yet. As they approached, the room fell moderately quiet and the group turned towards them.

"I'm correct in assuming everybody knows... Right?" Takasugi's eye skimmed over the guests, only to settle on Sougo. He narrowed his eye at the deadpan boy. Locked onto his target for the night. If that boy stepped out of line one time, Takasugi would handle him. He hadn't invited Sougo, or Matako for that matter, and if anything, they stuck out as a sore, separate pair. Sougo for everything he had been trying to pull, and Matako for... well, the scene in his office, slapping Kinu, and her flagrant disregard of Takasugi's denial.

He was met with mostly gracious nods. His palm wandered to Kinu's side as he eyed Sougo and pulled the girl further against him. As if she wasn't close enough.

"I wouldn't want to have to hold back in my own home." He stated, and the edges of Sougo's lips nearly hinted at a curve of amusement. Acknowledgement of the clear warning.

Ginpachi scowled at the pair as Ai grinned. Kinu uncomfortably shifted her weight at the sight of Matako turning her head and blinking off to the side. Sulking at the hardwood. And Sarutobi peered up at Ginpachi with all of the admiration in the world.

This was just great.

"Sh- Shinsuke-" Wiggling away, Kinu was pulled back into the man's side as he eyed Sougo. Reasserted his ownership of the girl and made sure it was clear that the sadist was gambling at the wrong table and he would chop his hand off and steal all of his chips if he so much as breathed wrong.

"What is it, _Kitten_?" The name sounded more like a threat, and Kinu turned her head as the man scooped her side up and sank dangerously close to her neck. Ginpachi's eye started to twitch, and if Matako pouted any harder, her lips were going to fall off. The hand on her side started to slide up, and Kinu smacked at it to pulled away from the display of dominance. Shocked by the opposition, Takasugi straightened himself. The one eyed man started to sneer down at the girl, but an ivory kitten was thrust into his face, and Kinu peeked at him from behind it; scowling.

A light mew cut into his annoyance, and he tilted his shoulders and sighed. Okay. Maybe that wasn't appropriate. He'd have kicked her out for that very strain of defiance if he didn't like the sight of her contorted in his bed and taking up too much space when she fell asleep before he did. Idiot.

"You want some cookies?" Beside Ginpachi, Ai offered a small gift box up to Tsukuyo. The woman sparked her tobacco and shook her head, fondly looking down at the stranger.

"No." She stated, but despite the answer, the box of cookies got closer to her face, and Ginpachi turned to her wide eyed beyond the grinning brunette's shoulder. "Oh, okay then..." Her brow drew into a tight line as she accepted the woman's offer and carefully eased one into her mouth. Still looking at Ginpachi's frantic nod. Denying the cookies was forbidden, apparently. Ai continued to smile up at her, and seemed unaffected by her initial refusal.

"These are..." Shoving the rest of the treat into her mouth, the blonde reached for another. "Really good- Holy-"

"So are you a teacher?" Still smiling up at the woman, Ai lowered the box of her specialty as Tsukuyo finished her second.

"Mm, yeah, literature-"

"Kinu likes writing and reading." Nodding, Ai offered a third cookie, which was accepted without hesitation.

"I can tell... You 'er mom?"

"And Ginpachi's."

"Ah- yeah... O- of course. How could I forget?" Shoving the rest of her cookie into her mouth Tsukuyo brought her pipe to her lips. The conversation had resumed around her, and all seemed to sink into comfortable mingling, but she hadn't fully anticipated being face to face with the woman that had naturally adapted the roll of Ginpachi's mother after the incident with his actual parents. Not that he ever spoke of it.

"So, are you seeing any-" Before Ai could complete the question, Ginpachi's arm dipped over her shoulder and into the box of cookies.

"Hey, Ma, so glad you came! Ohh, cookies!" Stepping around the woman, Ginpachi took an handful of the aforementioned baked goods and shoved them into his face. With a full mouth, he turned to the brunette that had been dangerously close to unearthing a private relationship and took to Tsukuyo's side. "Mmm, Good! Just like always!"

Glaring at his makeshift mother, Ginpachi silently reprimanded her line of questioning. Conveyed that he was perfectly capable of finding his own women; thank you very much. The blonde grabbed hold of his arm and he paused. Ai smirked up at him and her narrowed eyes let on that he was already done for. She already knew. The silver haired teacher glanced over at Tsukuyo and was fully aware of the frown etched into her features. He had no choice. He was actively being cornered by both of the women, and just a few more centimeters would seal his fate and finally give title to the questionable activities that had been taking place in the abandoned classrooms. And the janitor closet. And the parking lot, but that was _one_ time and Tsukuyo hadn't given him much say in it!

Rapidly blinking away from the solid stare that the blonde had victimized him with, Ginpachi sighed. He tilted his head back to her, still finding himself the object of both women's gazes and without choice. Fine. But Tsukuyo needed to prepare herself for this and he made it clear with the sharp nod and glance that he spared before turning back to his mother.

"Actually, Inoue-San, Me and Ginpachi..." Still eyeing the man, Tsukuyo waited for a response. He kept his crimson eyes on Ai, and she found herself doing the same. Waiting as an unnatural silence took the conversation and the woman's brown eyes scanned over them again. Then Ai turned to her silver haired son, frowning.

"Gin!" He perked up at his name and Tsukuyo found herself doing the same. He'd been right! This was far more intense than she had imagined! "Why didn't you tell me yourself?! It's been darn obvious since you two walked in! Are you ashamed of this lovely girl?!" The finger of justice was pointed and presented at Ginpachi. Wagged at him as Ai scolded him and while Tsukuyo breathed a sigh of relief, he remained on edge.

"M- Maaa!"

"Don't you Ma me, Mister! You better treat your woman good, do you hear? If I hear you've been taking after your father you'll find yourself poisoned in a hog farm and too tired to fight when they gnaw your nose and toes off!"

Mortified, Ginpachi's jaw dropped. He struggled to find the words to defend himself, yet before he could, a sharp chuckle behind him stole his attention. He turned around, only to find Kinu clinging onto Takasugi's Kimono and burying her face into the fabric as the one eyed man grasped the back of her head. Both laughing at him. Takasugi was far more open about it and made no attempt at hiding his amusement, while Kinu at least had the decency to turn away and hide her snickering.

Leave it to Ai to quote Atlantis in the Shadows. If Takasugi didn't know any better, he'd say she was on par with Kinu and her stupid, oddly worded lines that both irritated and tickled him when she used them in an argument. "This is arrant pedantry up, with which I shall not put", Kinu had said. Just the thought made him giggle when he was alone. Her and her mother... They were both nerds.

Even Tsukuyo started to chuckle and when Ginpachi turned to the woman she shrugged.

"I teach English!" That was her only defense, and the silver haired teacher found himself on the butt end of the joke and unaware of what everybody found so funny.

"Actually Ma, her drunken habits take more after pop's than mine..."

"What was that?" Arching a brow, Ai tilted her head and Ginpachi shook his. He wasn't setting himself up for another inside joke.

"Uh... Nothing." His abandonment of the subject earned a suspicious squint. Nothing more. Ai walked towards the two and pushed them together in a group hug. Peered up at Tsukuyo as she oddly fumbled into the embrace. When Ginpachi surpassed his pride and accepted the hug, Ai retreated and left him with an arm around a smiling Tsukuyo. Winked at the woman. With that, the brunette was off to offer cookies to more unsuspecting party-goers and possibly resolve their relationship issues in the span of a few seconds.

As the woman immersed herself in social activities, Kinu followed suite. Allowed Takasugi to have a moment alone with Kawakami as she braced herself and took to Matako's side. They hadn't spoken since Takasugi's office, and Matako had even taken a new seat in their classes. Made a point of avoiding her in every way. Despite that, Kinu didn't want to throw away their friendship. Even if she had practically stolen Takasugi from under the blonde and proved herself to be the worst friend in history.

Not just the class.

The only shittier friend Kinu could think of was that crazy demonic woman that decapitated and cooked the most beautiful woman in the country for social power and riches. From that Korean book Takasugi loaned her. She couldn't recall the title, but as long as she didn't do that, there was still a chance, right?

The blonde glanced up at her in silent disapproval as Kinu approached. A bright pink skirt was pulled down to her mid-thigh as Matako shifted her weight and glanced at Kinu again. Sarutobi had been at her side, but upon seeing the much needed interaction, slipped away without a single hint at helping the girls bridge the distance between them. At a loss for words, Kinu said the only thing that she could think to. Her brain wasn't working, and as far as she was concerned, Matako had agreed to bite her ear off the last time they'd spoken.

"Hi." As if the word took all of her breath, Kinu swallowed to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her brows raised with worry as Matako took her time responding. Shifted uncomfortably and glanced to the side. The blonde's lips twisted and she crossed her arms. Frowned.

"Hey..."

"I'm glad you came." Eagerly tripping over the words, Kinu took another moment to pace herself. It just wasn't working. She hugged Kirin to her chest and the cat's tail switched back and forth as she waited for Matako to say something. Anything. Slapping her again would have been better than awkwardly glancing around at everything but Kinu. When Matako didn't respond, and Kirin started to struggle against her, Kinu released the kitten. It wasn't doing much to help their conversation, anyway. Just sitting there, as awkwardly judgemental as Matako. Kinu had seen the way that cat had been staring at her.

It knew she was a dirty friend betrayer.

"I..." Her mouth clamped shut as soon as she started. She didn't know what else to say. All around them, people were acting as though there wasn't an elephant in the room, and while Matako was in no way fat and didn't have a trunk, the residual tension between them fit the description to a tee. "I miss you."

As soon as she said the words she regretted it. There were so many things to say besides that. She could have asked how Matako was doing. If she had passed that stupid fitness exam in the soccer club. Asked if she'd been able to get those cute shoes from the magazine, or how she liked working with Gengai at the watch shop. Instead, the only thing that came out of her mouth was selfish. About her. That she missed having a best friend, not about how Matako felt.

"You should have thought about that before..." Matako's answer pierced her like a bullet. Made her entire body go rigid, and she damned her choice of words again. There had to be something to say. Something more than how she felt that was bigger than small talk but smaller than her stealing away the creep of a guidance counselor. Before Matako could walk away, Kinu grabbed her. Her fingers slipped around Matako's bicep and she tried to play the involuntary reaction off as intentional.

"Wait-" Matako turned back. Just long enough to hear whatever she had to say. Thankfully, not hostile, but waiting for whatever Kinu could fabricate and wrap in a pretty bow before shooting herself in the foot. "We weren't friends when it started- I didn't even realize. I didn't realize until it was too late- It was happening at the same time and it was slow. I didn't- we didn't just jump into this but by the time he told me it was already physical-" Matako started to pull away. Didn't want to hear anymore, but Kinu kept a firm grip of her arm. Pulled her back, despite tears brimming in both of their eyes and the lump that had formed in Kinu's throat.

"No- wait!" Pleading to the girl, Kinu stepped in front of her. She wanted her minute. Just a minute to explain, or tell Matako everything she could before she was hit again. The blonde had a right to know. Even if it was supposed to be a happy occasion, Kinu couldn't let her go so easily. They'd spent every single day together in school. Had gossiped, shopped together, and shared desserts. "We weren't friends at first. It was after- Shinsuke and I had already slept in the same bed. We'd already-"

"Why are you telling me this?!" Nearly shouting back at the girl, Matako snatched away from the hands that had encircled her arm. The room seemed to quiet, and Kinu glanced back, not surprised to find people looking at them. Takasugi and Kawakami in particular caught her eyes; huddled together and watching like hawks that hadn't decided whether they were hungry yet. Despite the attention, she turned back to Matako as if nothing was happening. Social anxiety be damned, she wasn't giving up yet.

"Because..." It wasn't a reason, but Kinu tilted her head as if it was. Her mouth remained open, trying to find words or an explanation. Something to reign the situation in. "I didn't do this intentionally. I never would have done this if we had already been friends. But after realizing- I couldn't tell you. This is so hard- You're the only one I could talk to about things like this, and now... And I'm so sorry-" Lowering her voice, Kinu ignored the slowly starting chatter behind herself. The last line nearly took her breath and heart again, and she grimaced at Matako. Hoped she could understand.

Instead of assaulting her, which was a perfectly viable option at that point, Matako shook her head. Her scowl faded away, and she took hold of Kinu's hand. Squeezed it, and even if it wasn't intended, it was taken as reassurance.

"Don't beg me. I still love you too. But it still hurts." The words almost brought tears back to Kinu's eyes. Matako tilted her head and offered a smile that was clouded with pain. Caused Kinu to draw in a deep breath as the blonde passed her and left her to contemplate her attempt at an explanation. It was more than she'd had before, but Matako was right. It still hurt.

She straightened herself. Forced her eyebrows to relax, and turned back to the party. It was a step forward. If nothing else, that was far more than Matako had shown her since Takasugi had demolished their friendship in his office.

Just as she started to sink into defeat, her waist was grasped and she was pulled backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely given time to process that the one eyed man had personally come for her and stolen her away, Kinu followed him to the hallway. Guilty as could be, she peered up at him, yet he kept his cool demeanor. Appeared mildly amused at her fruitless endeavor. Takasugi's fingers remained pinched at the wrap of her dress as he smirked down at her and tugged at the fabric.

"A little bird told me that there was a kitten trying to be _brave_."

Snorting under her breath, Kinu dropped her gaze. Shook her head as she murmured back.

"You're stupid."

"Me? Are you sure about that?" Stepping against the girl, Takasugi raised her jaw. Was positive that she was smiling, though she didn't want to be.

"You're the one that did this." The statement was far from friendly, but Kinu grinned up at him despite herself. Couldn't help but succumb to his expert social skills.

"You know what else I can do?" Raising a brow at Kinu the one eyed man smirked. She may have tried to fix the friendship he'd shattered, but that wouldn't stand in the way of the day he'd planned. That was the very reason he hadn't invited Matako. Damn Sarutobi and her big, fat, friendship rekindling mouth. Didn't she know when the drama wasn't appropriate?

Kinu eyed him, yet didn't take the bait. Turned her head as Takasugi lessened the space between them again; still as deviously entertained as ever. His free hand met the one at her jaw and she was forced to look up at the man as he pressed into her and practically wrung a smile out of the girl. Without the squeezing, mind you. The moment he cupped her jaw, the girl leaned into his palms. Gave up on her despondency in favor of the expression she fixed on him. Whatever it was. He wasn't entirely sure what to label it, but if he had to guess, he'd call it adoration. Comfort, even.

Something both relieved and delighted that he had asserted not only his presence but his authority over her emotions.

"This looks like something book-worthy; are you going to write about this?"

"Do you want me to write about this in the book?" Unable to help herself, Kinu laughed the words. Ever aware of the receding lump in her throat and, clogged nose. Her eyes had cleared up, and with each word from Takasugi, all trace of crying was quickly disappearing.

"No, no, only if you want to. It's your record."

"It sounds like you want me to-"

"Bah- _no_. Of course not." Tilting his head, Takasugi felt himself on the brink of laughing. "I don't care what you write about." He grinned down at the girl as she shook her head. Took hold of his palm and pulled it away as she leaned into it.

"I'm gonna write about it." Biting her lower lip, Kinu tried to keep from laughing. She tried, but the private interaction was hard to conceal when she could barely stop herself. It was true that she was constantly quiet, but that wasn't the case when they were alone, and Takasugi delighted in that fact. Relished every moment he could the second he'd gotten her back to his apartment, though every method hadn't been appropriate.

"You are? Oh, _good_. I'd _love_ to hear your take on it."

* * *

Finally able to break away from his mother and Tsukuyo, Ginpachi glanced over the room. Though Ai had retreated from the pair under the guise of offering cookies to party-goers, she had found her way back to the blonde teacher and he had been hovering nearby ever since he noticed. Made sure Ai didn't offer any private details or toddler pictures that he'd need to nab before they came to light.

A loud laugh caught his attention. One laced with familiarity, and he turned to find Kinu. Expected her to be among the group and clinging to Sarutobi as a life jacket. Even if Matako and her weren't on the best of terms. Then, a weight on his arm drew his attention in, and he found Sarutobi plastered to his side. Smiling up at him in all of her possessive glory. The girl grabbed onto his arm, and Ginpachi scanned the crowd again; looking for Kinu. He'd definitely heard her laugh.

She was still there; nearby, and enjoying her time... But where? Stepping back, the man skimmed over the crowd again. His sister was nowhere in sight, and he knew she couldn't have gotten far. Takasugi wouldn't have dragged her of for indecent things in the middle of her birthday party, right? Right?! He wouldn't allow it! Even if she was eighteen, it was still inappropriate. Taboo and disgusting that his childhood friend would steal her away from the crowd like easy pickings to take advantage to the girl.

She was still innocent. She was! Even if they had done things!

With Sarutobi stuck on his arm, the silver-haired man started towards the hallway; ready to catch them red-handed. Instead, the moment it came into view, he found the pair. Stealing away to private conversation. Kinu had drawn both of her hands up to her mouth and was still laughing. She shook her head to dispel the cheer and looked up at Takasugi suddenly blank again; in her usual severe state.

"Yeah, I'll start it out humble. A bard on the street corner. Then you'll progress to the king's court-"

"Are you serious?" Takasugi couldn't tell if she was joking. Kinu kept the same stoicexpression she usually did. Broke through her smile to peer at him, deadpan. When he squinted at the girl, her lips broke into another grin and she breathed a laugh up at him. As if he should have known better than to fall for her trickery.

"You're not funny..."

Everything in Ginpachi told him that this was wrong. He couldn't believe it. Even witnessing the one eyed man smiling down at his sister with no hint of malice wasn't enough. Takasugi was up to no good. He just knew it. But the way they were standing; close enough to kiss and locked onto one another. Grinning and snickering in private... He didn't buy it. Not Takasugi. That idiot hadn't even been that way in the past.

He wouldn't fall for that innocent hand that grasped Kinu's side as they stifled their chuckles and leaned into one another in secrecy. The dumb, conflicting way that Takasugi allowed the girl to tuck her face into his chest and wrap her arms around him to smother her laughter after a murmured line that he couldn't hear. No. He wasn't as gullible as Kinu.

"Kitten," Takasugi grasped the girl's shoulder and she leaned back to peer at him as he lowered himself to her ear. Whispered something that was meant for them and them alone, but made Kinu beam with a laugh that was caught on his sleeve and trailed to the crook of his neck. Looked like it turned into a kiss.

Takasugi was just using her. Ginpachi knew it. He did. Nothing could convince him otherwise. When Kinu leaned back, she kept her voice as low as the one eyed man's and they were reduced to snickering again as she smacked his chest. Her hand was grasped, fingers entwined, and before Ginpachi's disapproving gaze, Takasugi dipped down to capture the girl's lips. Right in front of him! It was an outrage! Wrong in every way that should have been enough to prevent what he was seeing, but before he could move, a voice at his side snapped him from the disgustingly terrible sight that should have sent him into a frenzy and pried Takasugi off his sister.

"Told ya." The main accomplice herself was standing at his side; pipe in hand and ignoring the fact that Sarutobi had latched onto him. He glared at Tsukuyo as she raised a brow. Tilted her head towards him as if it would convince him that his disapproval was moot. Just because they were happy in the hallway, and Takasugi wasn't displaying any obvious evil, ill-intentioned ways or expressions.

Groping his sister should have been enough to incriminate him. Dead stalker or not, they'd established that Takasugi was indeed permitted below her belt and that was the worst possible place for his hands or anything else to be.

"Sweetie, it's time for cake!" Ai snapped the silver haired teacher from his stupor and gave him and Tsukuyo enough warning to duck away before the pair in the hallway turned back towards the crowd. Good. Something needed to break them up.

* * *

Sarutobi was still heavy on Ginpachi's arm as he rejoined the festivities. Kawakami and Ai had set the cake in question on display. It was a humble size, just enough for everybody to have a piece with only a few left over for any especially greedy guests. A smooth coat of pink fondant was topped with a figure of a brown bear surrounded by simple branches and cherry blossoms. There was no writing on it, and while Ai poked candles into the top, Kawakami prepared the other boxes he'd brought. More food; of the lunch variety. Sticks of beef, miniature burgers, topped with bear eared buns and face designs.

Even the fruit sticks and rice balls kept to the odd bear theme.

Takasugi and Kinu returned to the living room and peered at the food arrangements as everybody gathered around, and Ginpachi spied the sharp glare Takasugi set on his friend. Kawakami grinned back and shrugged. Had taken initiative with the edibles, apparently, and the one eyed man didn't find it as funny as the deaf man.

Frowning up at the man behind her, Kinu paused. A pink cake and weird bear foods. Just great. Takasugi was going to kill Kawakami the moment the deaf man wandered to the bathroom alone. He'd made Kinu's eighteenth birthday into a kiddie party. If anything, there should have been sake, the most expensive cuts of sashimi, and maybe a balloon or something.

"Did... You pick this?" Uncertainty hung in the girl's voice, yet her expression remained even. As usual. Unnaturally intense and down right oppressive if Takasugi had to say. He stared back at the girl for a moment, then allowed his eye to flick to the oversized navy blue splotch behind the girl in a promise for revenge. Soon. The deaf man smirked and lifted a beef skewer to his mouth. Crossed his arms as he leaned back; just waiting for Takasugi's answer.

"Uh... Maybe." Denying would prove that he hadn't arranged everything himself. Accepting would imply that he had no knowledge of the girl and questionable taste. He didn't want to back himself into one of those categories.

A sharp snort and nod was Kinu's response. The girl covered her mouth and nose as she squeaked; trying to muffle the sound with her palm, but her efforts fell short. To the amazement of the people that had gathered around the table, the girl exploded into a fit of giggles. The room fell silent as several pairs of wide eyes fell on her, and Takasugi glared down at the girl as she waved towards him.

"It's- It's adorable-"

Rolling his eye, Takasugi focused his attention on Kinu's friends and family. They hadn't moved. Even Tsukuyo had stopped smoking, and the shocked frowns that had taken everybody but Ginpachi and Kinu's mother warranted some kind of response.

"She does that." The gloomy doll had more settings than stare, hum, and sleep, and from the looks of things, that hadn't been made known yet. He wasn't sure if the guest's reaction was relief or unease, but he flicked Kinu's ear. To break her from her laughing spell and draw her towards the table. It hardly worked.

The cake ritual and food induced mingling went without a hitch. Takasugi stuck to the counter top with Kawakami; people watching. Murmured with the man and smoked as they observed the snug group. Kawakami had used the bears and pink cake as pay back for all of the paperwork Takasugi had stuck him with. It backfired. Kinu liked it. Takasugi's attention honed in on Sougo, pulling Kinu aside and speaking to the girl.

"Think she still wants to gouge his eyes out?" The question was muttered to Kawakami, and the deaf man snickered under his breath as Takasugi turned and emptied the contents of his bowl into the sink. Tobacco was pushed back into the pipe, and it was lit as Kawakami shrugged.

"There's only one way to tell."

"Knock him out and tie him up as a birthday present?" Takasugi's words earned another chuckle. More of a loud laugh that was met with a wrinkled brow. Crossing his arms, the one eyed man squared his shoulders. Sougo wasn't any competition. If they still needed to prove it, Takasugi would gladly best that sadistic brat. Any day.

* * *

The crowd naturally migrated to sitting in the living room. Passing around small boxes and gifts, and Takasugi took his rightful position beside Kinu as Sougo handed her an unwrapped book.

"Captive tent? Didn't you steal this from me?"

"Ki-Chan, that doesn't sound very appreciative." Smiling at the girl, Sougo took a seat in an arm chair. She eyed him and lifted the cover. Thumbed through to make sure that all of the pages were intact. Her spot had been lost long ago.

"It was already mine..." Grumbling under her breath, Kinu tucked the book beside herself as Sarutobi placed an unusually long, flat box in her lap.

"Open this one next! It's from me and Matako-Chan!"

Nodding, Kinu smiled up at the girl, and Takasugi resituated himself beside her to allow the gift partially into his lap as well. As Kinu pulled at the green ribbon off the box, Tsukuyo took a seat on the armrest of Ginpachi's chair, and Ai and Matako sat together, lightly chatting and smiling. Sarutobi plopped between them and the women welcomed her with open arms and a laugh that could have warmed Takasugi's heart if he hadn't been dead inside. Slightly dead inside.

Okay, like a quarter dead, but that was enough to claim it on his taxes, probably.

Kawakami had pulled a chair from the kitchen; mindful of the seating arrangements and excessive number of people in the apartment. The moment Kinu pulled the top off of the box, her eyes went wide, and Takasugi's hand slammed it back shut. He hadn't gotten a full look, but what he'd seen had been more than enough to tell him that the gift would have been better suited for the privacy of their bedroom. Handcuffs. A collar. He thought he'd seen a spreader bar and paddle, but he'd have to look another time.

As if he'd been personally called out, he grinned at Sarutobi and couldn't help but chuckle to mask the collective awkwardness.

"Thank you." Guess he didn't have to get that collar himself. The spark of excitement was clear enough when Kinu smacked his arm and squinted up at him.

"What?" Innocent as could be Takasugi beamed down at the girl and her lips twisted to the side.

"You had a stupid perverted grin."

"You weren't even looking at me! How would you know?!"

"Oh, I know..."

Glaring down at the girl, Takasugi took hold of the box and pulled it away. He'd just take that. Fit it into his collection later. Kinu had no use for the items and he wasn't letting her get her hands on handcuffs again. If she was good, he'd show her what she'd been given. Later. After everybody left and they were alone. Matako had been frowning at Sarutobi, and likely had nothing to do with the odd gift choice, of course, but Kinu was more focused on studying his face until he showed any sign that she was right.

As they were eying one another, Kawakami reached towards the girl with a small rectangular box, and she gingerly accepted it. Once the lilac lace ribbon was removed, Kinu opened the container to find an overly ornate fountain pen. Jade designs branched across the black handle and for a second, Kinu thought that it reminded her of Takasugi's eye. A bit dark. Then she realized that it was in the same fashion as the book that Takasugi had given her and that Takasugi had been glaring at his friend the entire time.

"T- Thank you..." The words were carried on a breathy laugh, and Kawakami nodded. Smirked back at Takasugi, knowing full well what he had done.

Ai was the next to offer a gift. Handed Kinu brown paper wrapped object that the girl carefully undid, so not to mar the wrapping. When she pulled the object out, she found a book. One she had never heard of. It seemed to be a special edition, decorated to fit with a laminated cover, but when Kinu turned it over she came face to face with a black haired, yellow eyed poet that she had wished to never see again.

"No-" The word jumped from her throat before she could approve it, and despite herself, more poured out. "He's dead! He's _dead_ \- he can't!"

Frowning down at the girl, Takasugi took hold of the book. Kinu kept a firm grip on it; still staring into the face of the man she had killed and babbling nonsense. The last thing they needed in front of a party. She just wasn't cut out for murder yet; she'd be fine in the future, but maybe being threatened had traumatized her or something. Takasugi knew she still had nightmares about it. That he would get up after she finished stabbing him and profess his undying love to her. Claim that it wasn't her fault and that he'd forgive her, because they were so deeply enamored with one another.

"Revenge! He can't! He has to be-"

"Oh, he's _dead_." Pulling the book away, Takasugi tucked it under the box at his side. His arm slid around the girl and tugged her near to stave the flow of what was bound to turn into an admission of guilt as Ai nodded.

"Yes, he died, sweetie. Was attacked by a bear!"

"Didn't you see the _news_?" Carefully murmuring to the girl, Takasugi patted her knee to bring her back to reality. Kinu gawked up at him. Eyes impossibly wide and blank faced. That was her "getting shipped to America" face, and he couldn't help but snicker as he shook his head.

"Oh- yeah- he's dead, Ki! Super dead! Gone for good!" Obvious was an understatement. Ginpachi awkwardly fumbled over the words, and Takasugi broke his gaze from Kinu's to narrow his eye at the man. He wasn't helping. If anything, that made it sound more suspicious.

"Gone for good..." Kinu repeated, and Takasugi cleared his throat.

"Yes, for _good_. _Some_ people just aren't _made_ to leave _civilization_. And some people aren't made _for_ it." Still staring at Ginpachi, the one eyed man ignored the sharp bite that requested he clarify. Tore his gaze from the snarling teacher and smirked down at Kinu. "And he wouldn't have a chance; taking revenge on a bear. Why, he couldn't even harm a _kitten_."

Nodding, Kinu drew in a shallow breath. She touched her pointer fingers together as the man tightened his grasp on her side and turned back to the crowd.

"Anything else? Are we done?"

"Our gift is back at school. We'll have it set up Tuesday." Tsukuyo took a drag of her tobacco and leaned back into Ginpachi as he nodded. It wasn't much. A private party with a cupcake, so Ginpachi could have his sister without a condescending bastard wrapped around her. Tsukuyo had gotten the girl a pipe that she swore was decorational, and Ginpachi had made the girl free passes to skip her weekly cleaning of his apartment. Thoughtful of him.

"Ki usually skips a day for her birthday."

"Good. We already have plans. I trust you can take care of any students?" The one eyed man was met with three nods; the extra being Kawakami.

People were starting to stand. Making their way to the open kitchen for more food and playful banter. Matako was glued to Ai's side and Takasugi caught the tail end of their conversation as they shuffled away.

"The best way to deal with a bastard is to put a bowling ball behind the newest liquor bottle. It looks like an accident then, and he's probably already tried to take it from the shelf. But the shelf has to be really high! Make sure you leave, too. You can't be there when it happens, that's how cops convict you."

He could have laughed. Hoped that Kinu's father, Riku, had actually fallen for the bait, but they'd have to wait and see. Kinu's defense that he could sober up in the future was flimsy at best.

"Ya'll are gonna check out that college?" Tsukuyo's question received a wide smirk that bloomed into an even grin from Takasugi, and Kinu turned her head. As Ginpachi glanced up at the woman, Kawakami took to his feet.

"Good luck." He offered one line before joining the crowd at the table. Claiming a bear burger as his own.

"You know about it?"

"I suggested it!" The blonde woman nodded as she spoke and Takasugi glanced down at Kinu. Wondered if she had recovered from her shock of the stalker looking back at her.

"It's fitting. She's excited about it, but she's been difficult. Thinks she needs to help with the bills, but I _told_ her..."

Ginpachi's indignation took another blow at the one eyed man's words. He raised his chin and crossed his arms. Couldn't take offense. Was Takasugi really that bad? Despite their personal issues, if the man was trying to get Kinu to apply to a college and was perfectly willing to support her while she did... Could he still be angry? If Kinu was at home, she would have kept working. Wouldn't have tried to pursue higher education. But Takasugi was giving her a clean chance to both, and Ginpachi couldn't hate him for it.

He wanted to.

He wanted to so badly.

But Takasugi wasn't being a devious, slimy asshole, and he knew it.

Tsukuyo turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Didn't allow him to further analyze the freaky, appropriate relationship that he so loathed.

"I suggested literature, but she wanted to go for robotics. Said she's got more experience with it."

"Oh... Yeah..." Murmuring back, Ginpachi carefully eased himself to his feet. He didn't want to look at this anymore. Kinu had leaned into Takasugi's side and closed her eyes. Wasn't even paying attention to the conversation about her future. Didn't seem worried at all. As he moved, Tsukuyo took his seat and kept her conversation with Takasugi going.

"Got a few friends up there; I can make some calls."

"By all means, it would be appreciated. I already have, but more can't hurt." The one eyed man ran a hand over the girl's head and smoothed her hair down as she tilted over into his lap. Laid down. Though he'd fully intended to walk away, Ginpachi found himself staring. Watching with unnatural focus; as if Takasugi would abuse the girl in front of him or prove himself unworthy of her affection. But he did no such thing.

Instead, he stretched out to give her room and kept his attention on Tsukuyo while his fingertips innocently prodded Kinu's scalp and toyed with her hair. As if it was normal, and he didn't think twice about the girl's decision to clock out from her own party.

"You were intentionally sending her to me, weren't you?"

A displaced laugh escaped Tsukuyo and she turned her head. Took care to focus on her pipe as the one eyed man revealed his own and set a flame to the tobacco.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Not at all. But now that I think about it..."

The party continued without Kinu. She remained on the couch long after everybody left the sitting area and indulged in the childish food choices. The girl didn't stir at the sound of laughter, or party tricks that set the guests amazed, nor did she perk up at the TV being turned on. In the same breath, nobody minded her sleeping. Figured it was nearly the same as if she was present, but it was only when Sougo walked over to the girl and started to jab at her face with a fruit skewer that Takasugi finally found his chance.

He prowled over to the boy, straight faced and glaring. Sure that this was the challenge he'd been waiting for. Without warning, he snatched Sougo's arm and smirked down at him.

"This is _my_ turf." The wide eyes that gleamed down at Sougo spoke of danger that had far surpassed mere warning, and in a split second, he was shoved onto the balcony. The door was slid shut and clicked with a lock as Takasugi grinned down at him. Had no pity or remorse for locking him out on a windy day with scattered showers, and let the blinds fall shut to conceal his crime. Isolated Sougo with no chance of rescue.

* * *

Ginpachi had been watching Takasugi all day. Even the early half of the night was filled with him just waiting for one inappropriate move that would be enough for him to slam on breaks for Kinu. Maybe hit Takasugi's head on the dashboard, if he was lucky. When the one eyed man scooped her up from the couch and carried her off, he was presented with the perfect opportunity. Enough to slink off behind him and catch Takasugi in the act.

Rescue his sister from what was bound to be abuse and hardship. He watched as Takasugi carried her off to their bedroom and laid her on the right side of the bed. Kinu turned as he pulled the sheets back and started to cover her. In a gasp of air, the girl reached up and took hold of his arm wide eyed as if she had just been shocked from the dead.

"He's _here_! He's come back to _get_ me!"

Pausing, Takasugi frowned down at the girl. The covers remained at her hip as he released them and grabbed her hands. Carefully pried them away.

"Kitten, it's just a dream. Go back to sleep, he's not coming back. We took care of it, remember?"

"But... That grimoire in the library... It said that he'd come back if we didn't put a coin on his grave..." Nearly humming the words, Kinu fell back against her pillow. She kept hold on Takasugi's hand as he tried to ease her off himself and pull the sheets over her. Wouldn't let go.

Ginpachi kept his hiding space just behind the door as Takasugi shook his head and managed to unclasp one of the girl's hands. He brushed her black bangs out of her face and revealed her darker eye. Pressed his thumb into the girl's chin, just under her lower lip, murmuring back to her.

"He doesn't have a grave, Kitten. Burying is _beneath_ us and above _him_. Alright?"

His reasoning drew a slow nod from Kinu. She finally let go of the man's hand and leaned up in the bed. Turned to stare at the sheets as she ran a palm over the collar of her dress.

"Okay..." The girl nodded again. Finally accepted that she was safe from the ghost of her nightmares and snapped back to the reality of the stalker being nothing more than rotten meat. "Stay with me..."

Chuckling under his breath, the one eyed man shook his head. They had an apartment full of guests and she was supposed to be with them. Enjoying her birthday. If she wasn't there, at the very least, he needed to be.

"I have to go back." He denied her request, but Kinu grabbed his hand as he smoothed out the covers over her. Didn't let him lean up or step away from her side.

"Please?"

Again, Takasugi frowned. Stared at the pleading expression and froze to consider her request. Maybe for a few minutes. Until she went back to sleep. He'd need to see everybody off and make sure none of them stowed away in his apartment; snooping for incriminating evidence. Ginpachi. With a sigh, the man allowed himself to be dragged onto the mattress. He maneuvered over Kinu as she turned back to face him and pulled the comforter up to his jaw, pleased with her accomplishment.

" _Fine_." Breathing the word back at the girl, Takasugi pulled her into his frame. He snickered at his own lack of opposition. His failure at turning the girl away, for the umpteenth time. "For a little while." As he spoke, Kinu nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and he wondered if he would actually be able to escape. If he couldn't, Kawakami was sure to secure his apartment after everybody left.

The deaf man could be trusted with that much.

* * *

From the doorway, Ginpachi looked on with a distinct lack of a scowl. Nothing to prove that his premeditated interruption and hostility was valid. He expected violation, or at the very least, unnaturally indecent, cruel behavior.

What he found was the opposite. Takasugi soothing his sister and giving into her requests as if he was spoiling the girl and uncharacteristically caring for her like an actual girlfriend. weird. Ginpachi wanted Takasugi to fuck up. He wanted the man to prove himself inept and impossibly spiteful. Show he had only started the relationship as revenge. But the conversation and actions were stacked against him.

Hadn't alluded to the dead friendship or backhanded retaliation aimed towards Ginpachi in any way.

They seemed normal.

Close.

As if they had actually bonded over something other than their mutual connection with him, and had their own private world under the covers to retreat to at the end of the day. Free of Ginpachi hate. Genuinely bonded. Somehow. Despite the fact that he was positive that Takasugi had only targeted Kinu to bother him.

But maybe he hadn't...

Maybe Ginpachi had been wrong, and whatever they were doing was valid. Had nothing to do with the issues still brimming between him and Takasugi. Just like the one eyed man had said. The way they had been the entire night; Kinu laughing and Takasugi smiling back at her. Stealing away for privacy. Depending on one another without needing to say a word. Ginpachi's disdain was out of place, and he knew it.

The invitation to the party had been his chance to expose Takasugi, but the exact opposite had happened.

He almost approved. Almost.

Quietly as possible, Ginpachi eased the door back to a crack and gave the couple privacy. As he did, a white kitten dashed by his feet and through the doorway to join his owners. They were just laying there. Weren't moving, but whispered between one another about things he didn't care to hear. Takasugi wasn't taking advantage of Kinu.

He rejoined the party, nearly relieved, and acutely aware of Kawakami and Tsukuyo eying him from the corner of the kitchen. Yeah. He understood now. He'd leave them alone, and eventually, Takasugi would rejoin the group.

The one eyed man stayed with Kinu as long as he could without falling asleep himself. When she finally stopped talking to him, he gave her a good five minutes and unlatched her from his torso. They had a big day planned for tomorrow, and the girl needed her rest. Likewise, the people in his living room needed entertainment and to leave, and were only permitted to drink after Kinu fell asleep; seeing as to how she loathed alcohol. Rightfully so.

The party continued without her, and as the teenagers weeded themselves out, Takasugi took pleasure in silly drunken games between himself, Kawakami, Ai, Tsukuyo, and Ginpachi. Takasugi didn't win, but it was fun all the same. Surprisingly, Ai dominated a better portion of the games; possessed an ungodly poker face and an eye for winning combinations. They lasted to the early side of Midnight, until the apartment was dark and empty, and he was allowed to crawl back into bed with Kinu; half drunk and far too pleased with himself to speak.

She'd agreed to fill out the college application before the meeting tomorrow.

As the man closed his eye and turned onto his side, a single thought crossed him, and he snickered under his breath, into his pillow. He'd forgotten Sougo.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it! Please let me know what you think! Drop a review to let me know if you think I've gotten outta that writer's block funk that cut off all my stories! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
